Hijo de la Luna
by Madie S. Cullen
Summary: Ele é humano, mas sua principal figura maternal é divina. Ao ser afastado de sua irmã e da convivência com a humanidade, tornou-se o predileto de Artemis. Song: Hijo de la Luna.


Hijo de la Luna

_N.A.: Oi pessoal ^^ Então, eu ouvi esta música sem letra, apenas com a voz lírica e o fundo musical. Ela é a música de solo da Aliya Mustafina, russa, campeã mundial por equipes e Individual Geral de 2010 na Ginástica Artística. Amei. Procurando a música dela, achei a canção inteira. Apaixonei na hora. Muitas pessoas e bandas cantam, mas duas arrebataram meu coração: a banda catalã Mecano e a cantora espanhola Lyriel. Recomendo uma destas duas versões para ouvir com a songfic. E ela é perfeita pro Touma, né? o,o Ia fazer com o Aiolia - calma nuxa, sem presente vai sair XD -, mas vi o Overture e lembrei do Icarus querido \o/ Aproveitem! E não esqueçam das reviews ç,ç_

Ele ainda era pequeno quando foi retirado dos braços da irmã mais velha. Depois de seus curtos anos de existência, tudo o que desejava era a paz de ter uma vida normal com aquela que o criou como a um filho. Mas não teve isso. Enquanto ela foi segurada por dois homens estranhos, ele foi levado por uma bela mulher, de longos cabelos loiros,e olhos tão claros que podia-se ver qualquer sentimento que ela expressasse neles. Ele foi levado para não morrer,pois já havia causado problemas demais somente por ter nascido; com a morte da mãe no parto, a aldeia o considerava um mau agouro, algo que eles deveriam arrancar dali tal qual uma erva daninha. Quem não permitiu foi a jovem irmã mais velha, por quem muitos sentiam admiração extrema. No entanto, esta pequena paz durou apenas três anos. Na calada da noite, ele foi levado e, enquanto era afastado de sua irmã, a viu tombar desfalecida, devido aos ferimentos. Foi a última vez que teve contato com ela.

**Tonto el que no entienda **- _Tolo que não entende_

**Cuenta una leyenda **- _Conta uma lenda_

**Que una hembra gitana **- _Que uma cigana_

**Conjuro a la luna hasta el amanecer **- _Invocou a lua ao amanhecer_

**Llorando pedia al llegar el dia **- _Chorando, ela implorou para chegar o dia_

**Desposar un calé **- _Casar com um cigano_

**Tendras a tu hombre piel morena **- _Você terá o seu homem de pele morena_

**Desde el ciele hablo la luna llena **- _Disse a lua, do céu_

**Pero a cambio quiero el hijo primero** - _Mas em troca, quero o primeiro filho_

**Que le engendres a el** - _Que terás com ele_

**Que quien su hijo inmola** - _Quem seu filho sacrifica_

**Para no estar sola** - _Para não estar sozinha_

**Poco le iba a querer** - _Pouco vai querê-lo_

Não sabia dizer por quanto tempo dormiu. Talvez tivessem sido dias, já que ele acordou renovado, limpo, a alma purificada, e com aquela bela mulher ao seu lado, tratando dos machucados remanescentes da surra que sofria. Mas de quem ele apanhava tanto? Onde morava? Sentia falta de alguém, e lembrava-se longinquamente de um rosto, uma arota que gritada por seu nome...ele não lembrava-se de mais nada. Nem mesmo do nome que ela gritava, que supostamente era dele. Levantou-se assustado, os olhos claríssimos fitando aquele ser angelical que cuidava de tudo. Como a criança amedrontada que estava e era, começou a chorar e soluçar. Aquela beleza feminina carregou-o no colo, ninando tal qual uma mãe faz com seu rebento mais precioso. Dizia que tudo estava bem, e que mais nada de mal aconteceria com ele, o maior tesouro que possuía. Icarus. O menino olhou surpreso, pois não lembrava-se deste nome, e menos ainda daquela mulher ser sua mãe. Não ficou mais com medo, todavia. Ela parecia ser uma boa mulher, e se era sua mamãe, devia confiar nela. E passou a fazer isso.

**Luna quieres ser madre **- _Luna quer ser mãe _

**Y no encuentras querer **- _E não encontrar o amor _

**Que te haga mujer **- _Que a faça mulher _

**Dime luna de plata **- _Diga-me lua de prata_

**Que pretendes hacer **- _Que pretendes fazer _

**Con un nino de piel **- _Com uma criança de pele_

**Hijo de la luna **- _Filho da Lua_

Com o passar dos anos e a personalidade de Icarus formando-se, ele ficou sabendo de sua história pela mulher. Ela não era sua mãe verdadeira, mas sim aquela que era destinada a ser quem cuidaria dele. Já que nunca pôde ter filhos legítimos, fez um acordo com uma humana qe desejava casar-se com um belo rapaz de sua vila. Pediu à deusa, que atendeu prontamente, com uma condição: que o primeiro varão fosse entregue à ela. A humana não entendeu o pedido, e temeu que a criança fosse sacrificada. Ainda assim, concordou. O casal teve uma menina primeiro e, alguns anos depois, o varão nascera. A felicidade durou algumas horas apenas, já que o homem notou a coloração diferente dos olhos e da pele do pequeno. Furioso, pensou em matá-lo. Não o fez, pois sua mulher teve muitas complicações no parto e acabou falecendo. Transtornado, o homem abandonou os filhos e a aldeia. Os irmãos foram levados à algumas instituições. Contudo, a irmã mais velha sempre fugia, carregando o bebê em seus braços e voltando à seu local de origem.

**De padre canela nacio un nino **- _De pai moreno nasceu uma criança _

**Blanco como el lomo de un armino **- _Branco como a parte traseira de um arminho _

**Con los ojos grises en vez de aceituna **- _Com olhos claros, ao invés de cor de azeitona_

**Nino albino de luna **- _Filho pálido da Lua_

**Maldita su estampa **- _Maldita seja sua imgem_

**Este hijo es de un payo **- _Este menino é bastardo_

**Y yo no me lo cayo **- _E eu não sou seu pai_

Não foi algo lógico de se fazer, já que eles passaram a ser perseguidos pelos moradores mais revoltosos. Eles julgavam que o menino fosse um símbolo de má fortuna, e exigiam sua morte. A irmã mais velha jamais permitiu isso, e acabou despertando a simpatia de algumas pessoas. Até que, numa noite limpa e fria, com a lua em seu brilho máximo, eles foram vítimas de uma emboscada. Segundo a deusa, a irmã mais velha entregou finalmente o menino à ela. Como sinal de piedade, a Deusa-Lua apagou e distorceu parte da memória da jovenzinha: ela lembraria-se de tudo, exceto que seu pequeno irmão sobrevivera ao parto. Para ela, hoje mãe e irmão estavam mortos. Icarus só tinha uma lembrança daquela que entregou-o à divindade: um cordão, com um pingente na forma de um incomum sino. Cada vez que ele ouvia o tilintar do objeto, lembrava-se que tinha uma irmã na Terra. Faria de tudo para ficar forte como os deuses, e assim proteger sua parente de sangue.

**Luna quieres ser madre **- _Luna quer ser mãe _

**Y no encuentras querer **- _E não encontrar o amor _

**Que te haga mujer **- _Que a faça mulher _

**Dime luna de plata **- _Diga-me lua de prata_

**Que pretendes hacer **- _Que pretendes fazer _

**Con un nino de piel **- _Com uma criança de pele_

**Hijo de la luna **- _Filho da Lua_

Claro que o treinamento nunca foi fácil. Por várias vezes ele quase sucumbiu, mas foi sempre salvo pela benevolência de sua deusa, Artemis. Ele não chamava-a mais de "mãe", todavia, sabia que o carinho que sentia por ela jamais desapareceria, e que sempre a consideraria sua mãe. Os anos passavam devagar para os humanos, e num piscar de olhos para os deuses. Icarus tornou-se o mais forte dos arcanjos de Artemis, e líder dos guerreiros que, juntos, tinham somente uma missão: matar o cavaleiro responsavel pela derrota de vários deuses que tinham o dever de punir a humanidade, corrupta demais para continuar existinto: Seiya de Pégaso. Chegaram no local onde o rapaz estava, e este não era sombra do que foi um dia; estava fraco, cego, adoecido e amaldiçoado por Hades, o último deus vencido. Parecia fácil demais, até que Icarus viu sua arma e a arma de seus companheiros, lanças feitas de ouro e elementos lunares, simplesmente resvalarem por Seiya, apenas arranhando-o. Ficaram surpresos ao descobrir que a própria Athena protegia o jovem.

**Gitano al creerse deshonrado** - _Cigano sentiu-se desonrado_

**Se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano** - _Foi à sua mulher, armados de facas _

**De quien es el hijo?** - _De quem é a criança?_

**Y de muerte la hirio** - _E feriu-a mortalmente _

**Luego se hizo al monte** - _Logo foi para a montanha_

**Con el nino en brazos** - _Com o menino nos braços_

**Y alli le abandono** - _E ali o bandonou_

Todos os arcanjos de Artemis estavam prontos para liquidar a deusa da Terra, quando foram interrompidos pela Deusa-Lua. Ela mesma queria persuadir Athena que o melhor era a morte daquele que sempre a protegeu, pois ele era um herege, um pecador que deveria ser extinto, como todo o resto dos humanos. A forma humana da divindade, cujo nome era Saori, pediu que seus cavaleiros fossem poupados, e que ela fosse punida no lugar deles. Icarus ficou atônito com aquelas palavras: quando foi que viu Artemis entregar a própria vida por um de seus arcanjos? Nunca...ele mesmo só foi poupado devido a um acordo com sua mãe humana. Deixou de pensar nisso segundos depois; ele queria ser forte como os deuses. Para isso, tinha de vencer aquele que derrotou divindades, Seiya. Foi embora com Artemis, ouvindo o som de outro sino igual ao seu. Ele lembrou-se, depois de anos fazendo sua cabeça esquecer, quem tinha um pingente igual ao dele. E amaldiçoou-se por ser humano.

**Luna quieres ser madre **- _Luna quer ser mãe _

**Y no encuentras querer **- _E não encontrar o amor _

**Que te haga mujer **- _Que a faça mulher _

**Dime luna de plata **- _Diga-me lua de prata_

**Que pretendes hacer **- _Que pretendes fazer _

**Con un nino de piel **- _Com uma criança de pele_

**Hijo de la luna **- _Filho da Lua_

Em um único dia, foram várias as vezes que lutou contra o cavaleiro de Pégaso. Icarus, com toda a insistência do jovem japonês e de seus amigos em proteger Athena, não ficou surpreso ao descobrir que seus companheiros foram derrotados pelos outros santos de bronze. O ódio que sentia por haver alguém que alcançara seus objetivos antes dele evaporou-se, restando apenas a pura e simples vontade de lutar. E vencer. Conseguia isso graças à Athena, que curou Seiya da maldição de Hades. Enquanto as duas deusas lutavam pela posse da Terra e a salvação - ou destruição - da raça humana, ele tinha seu embate particular com o principal guerreiro da divindade terrena. A briga entre eles teve uma pausa quando jovem japonês viu Artemis apontar uma flecha de ouro contra o coração de Athena. O disparo aconteceu, mas a deusa não foi atingida. Icarus espantou-se com a vontade de seu próprio corpo, que avançou em proteção à divindade que protegia os humanos, sendo atingodo de forma certeira pela flecha. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, ouviu seu nome verdadeiro: Touma.

**Y en las noches que haya luna llena **- _E nas noites em que a lua estiver cheia_

**Sera porque el nino este de buenas **- _Será porque o menino está bem_

**Y si el nino llora, menguara la luna **- _E se o menino chora, a lua vai minguar_

**Para hacerle una cuna **- _Para fazer-lhe um leito_

**Y si el nino llora, menguara la luna **- _E se o menino chora, lua vai minguar_

**Para hacerle una cuna **- _Para fazer-lhe um leito_

Seu corpo caiu em direção à um dos abismos sem fim criados por Artemis, quando foi amparado pela amazona de Águia. Ela chamou-o de "irmão". E sua memória retornou, assim como a da humana tinha voltado, alguns meses antes da aparição da deusa a quem Icarus, ou Touma, servia. Marin. Sua irmã. Sua verdadeira família. Seus últimos olhares ficaram divididos entre sua irmã e Artemis, que olhava-o sem entender o que acontecera. A dor em suas orbes cristalinas era evidente. Ela havia perdido seu maior protetor. Seu mais precioso protegido; seu filho. Mas Touma não sentia dor. Em meio ao sono eterno da morte, ele sabia que, vivo ou falecido, contaria com sua mãe de coração. A cada lamento e em cada lágrima, ela estaria lá, por ele. Ele não era filho de uma humana, afinal. Apesar de redescobrir sentimentos humanos, lembrar-se de Marin e voltar a amá-la, Touma morreu com a certeza de ser Icarus, filho da Lua.


End file.
